Êàê íå ïðåäñêàçóåìà æèçíü
by Alis0n
Summary: Êîðîòêèé ôàíôèê î âñòðå÷å Äæèííè è Äðàêî. Îí - âëàäåëåö îãðîìíîé ìåòåëüíîé ôàáðèêè è çíàìåíèòûé ÷åëîâåê, à îíà - îáû÷íàÿ ãîðíè÷íàÿ â ýëèòíîé


  
  
Ïðèâåò!  
  
ß - Alis0n, â äåëå ÿ, à ýòî - ìîé ïåðâûé ôèê. Ñêîðî áóäåò åùå íåñêîëüêî. À ïîêà, ÷èòàéòå ýòîò, þñü âàì ÿ! Îîîîî÷åíü ïðîøó, ÿéòå review!!!  
  


_Êàê íå ïðåäñêàçóåìà _

Äæèííè âîøëà â þ þ è óïàëà íà êðîâàòü â ÿõ:  
"Êàêîé óæàñíûé äåíü, à çàâòðà áóäåò âîîáùå êîøìàð - ïðèåäóò ýòè "âàæíûå ". ÿêà êàêîé-òî áîãàòûé èäèîò ñ òàêîé æå äóðîé." - âçäîõíóëà îíà - "Êàê çäåñü îäèíîêî..." - Äæèííè âäðóã ñòàëî î÷åíü ãðóñòíî è çàõîòåëîñü âíîâü ïîïàñòü â þ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, ãäå îíà íå áûëà âîò óæå ÷åòûðå ãîäà.  
C ÿ 'îãâàðäñà Äæèííè ñèëüíî èçìåíèëà þ âíåøíîñòü: âîëíèñòûå âîëîñû áîëüøå íå ñïóñêàëèñü ïëàâíî äî òàëèè à ëèøü ïàäàëè íà ïëå÷è, ìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ è ÿðêèõ âåñíóøåê ïî÷òè íå îñòàëîñü, êîæà íåìíîãî ïîòåìíåëà. Íî îäíî â íåé íå èçìåíèëîñü è âèäèìî íå ÿ íèêîãäà: îãíåííûå, þùèå âîëîñû.

"'îãâàðäñ..." - Ñ òîñêîé ÿíóëà îíà è ÿ õëûíóëè êàê âîäîïàä. "Âñå îêàçàëèñü òàêèìè íå ïðåäñêàçóåìûìè... À Ðîí âîîáùå, øîêèðîàë." - "ëûáíóâøèñü ïîäóìàëà îíà è ïîñìîòðåëà íà þ áðàòà. - "ÿ íà Ãåðìèîíå ïî÷òè ñðàçó ïîñëå 'îãâàðäñà! Äà-ààà..." - Êîíå÷íî îíà áûëà ðàäà ÷òî ýòî èìåííî îíà, âåäü Ãåðìèîíà åå ÿ ïîäðóãà. "Êòî áû ïðåäñòàâèë ÷òî ß ñòàíó æóðíàëèñòêîé? Èëè ÷òî áóäó ðàáîòàòü â ãîñòèíèöå âûñøåãî êëàññà. ÿ ÿ ýòà æèçíü..." - Îíà âíâü âçäîõíóëà.  
"À êòî ìîã ïîäóìàòü ÷òî Ãåðì ñòàíåò Àëõèìèêîì? 'à, äî ñèõ ïîð þ êàê ìû ñ íåé óãîâàðèâàëè Ãàððè íå èäòè â Àâðîðû, ìû îáå ñ÷èòàëè ýòî ñëèøêîì îïàñíûì, íî Ãàððè òàêîé ÿìûé! Ãàððè... Ïî÷åìó òû âûáðàë ×æîó? "û íå çíàåøü êàê ýòî áîëüíî ÿ ÿ... "üôó, íå íàäî, Äæèííè, íå íàäî." - Îíà ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé.

- Äæèíí, þ÷è ñâåò è ëîæèñü ñïàòü! - Ïðîáîðìîòàëà ñîííûì ãîëîñîì Êýéòè, ñîñåäêà ïî êîìíàòå è çàïóñòèëà â Äæèííè ïîäóøêîé.

Ñëåäóéùèé äåíü ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñëîæíûì. Âñå áåãàëè ïî ãîñòèíèöå ÿñü ê ïðèåçäó çâàííûõ ïîñåòèòåëåé. Äæèííè ÿëî ïîäãîòîâèòü íîìåð ÿ ãîñòåé, ïðè÷åì äèðåêòîð íàñòîé÷èâî "" ÿ ïðåâðàòèòü êîìíàòó â êîðîëåâñêèå ÿ. Íåóæåëè íåäîñòàòî÷íî ïðîñòîãî íîìåðà þêñ?

- Äà ÷òî çà ìèëëèîíåð, ÿâîë ïîáåðè åãî, ÷òî âîêðóã íåãî ÿ ñóåòóõà? - Íàêîíåö íå âûäåðæàëà Äæèííè.

- Äðàêî Ìàëôîé ñ... ïîäðóæêîé, ñëûøàëà? - îòâåòèëà åé Êýéòè.

- Êòî?!! - Ãëàçà Äæèííè îêðóãëèëèñü è âûïó÷èëèü.

- Ìàëôîé. - Ñïîêîéíî ïîâòîðèëà åå ïîäðóãà. - Èäè, à òî áîñ ÿ æèâüåì ñüåñò.

- ß íå ìîãó, íå ìîãó, ìíå ïëîõî, ÿ íå ïîéäó, äàâàé ÿÿ ÿìè. - Âûïàëèëà äåâóøêà áåñïîìîùíûì ãîëîñîì.

- Ïðîñòè, íî áîñ òåáå åùå â÷åðà âûáðàë ÿ è òû åãî çíàåøü - îí óáåò íàñ îáåèõ, åñëè ÷òî íèáóäü áóäåò íå òàê êàê îí ñêàçàë. Ëóäøå èäè, îíè áóäóò â øåñòü... - Äàëüøå îíà íå ñëóøàëà.

Äæèííè ïðîøëà ê êîìíàòå è ÿëàñü çà ðîáîòó. Â ãîëîâå âåðòåëèñü òîëüêî ñëîâà: "Äðàêî Ìàëôîé... Ìàëôîé ñ ïîäðóæêîé... Øåñòü... Ìàëôîé..." Îíà ìàøèíàëüíî ïðîäîëæàëà ðàáîòó êàê âäðóã ïîçàäè íåå ÿ âûñîêîìåðíûé ãîëîñ. Êàê çíàêîì åé ýòîò ãîëîñ...

- "û äîëæíà áûëà êîí÷èòü ÿòü ìèíóò íàçàä... - Äåâóøêà çàêðûëà ãëàçà è åé ïðåäñòàâèëîñü ìóæñêîå ëèöî, õîäîäíûå ñåðûå ãëàçà, ÿ óõìûëêà... Îíà ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà ÿñü õðàáðîñòè è îòêðûâ ãëàçà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê âûñîêîìó, õîðîøî ñëîæîííîìó þíîøå: îí ÿäåë òî÷íî êàê â åå âîîáðîæåíèè - âñå òå æå íàäìåííûå ãëàçà...

- "èçëè? - Îøåëîìëåííî ïðîãîâîðèë Ìàëôîé. Îí îáîøîë âîêðóã ÿÿ Äæèííè , à ïîòîì ÿíóë íà åå ëèöî. Ùåêè íåìíîãî ïîêðàñíåëè, äåâóøêà ÿëà ÿä è âñòðåòèëà ñåðûå ãëàçà... îíè âïèëèñü â åå ñîáñòâåííûå... Îíà íèêîãäà íå ñìîòðåëà â íèõ òàê áëèçêî...

- ×åãî ìîë÷èøü? - Ðåçêî ñïðîñèë Ìàëôîé.

- Ìíå íå÷åãî òåáå ñêàçàòü, íå â ìîåé ïðèâû÷êå ðàçãîâàòü ñ þáàìè. - Ñîëãàëà Äæèííè ÿñü ãîâîðèòü êàê ìîæíî âûñîêîìåðíåé.

- À òû ñòàëà ñìåëîé. - Çàìåòèë Äðàêî. - È ÷òî æå òû çäåñü äåëàåøü?

- þ. - Îíà ïðîèçíåñëà ýòî áóäòî ÿëà ðåáåíêó, ÷òî îäèí þñ îäèí ÿÿ äâóì.

- Çäåñü? - Îí ÿë áðîâè.

- Íó, â îòëè÷èè îò íåêîòîðûõ, ó ÿ íåò áîãàòåíüêîãî ïàïî÷êè, íà ñ÷åò êîòîðîãî ÿ á æèëà.

- Âñåãî ÷òî ó ÿ åñòü ÿ ÿ ñîáñòâåííûì òðóäîì! - Âñêèïåë Äðàêî.

- À êàê æå òðè ìèëëèîíà íà îòêðûòèå ìåòåëüíîé ôàáðèêè? - Äæèííè âïåíâûå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ÷òî íàïàäàåò íà íåãî.

- Ýòî íàñëåäñòâî è... È îòêóäà òû çíàåøü?

- ß æå þ ãàçåòû! - Äæèííè çàêàòèëà ãëàçà, - Ýòî âñå ðàâíî ÷òî íå çíàòü êòî ÿÿÿ ìèíèñòðîì ìàãèè!

- À òû èçìåíèëàñü. - Âíåçàïíî ïðîèçíåñ îí ãëóáîêèì âêðàä÷èâûì ãîëîñîì, ÿÿ åé ÿìî â ãëàçà. Çàòåì ïîñëåäîâàëî ìîë÷àíèå, äîëãîå è ìó÷èòåëüíîå.

- À òû ÿ íå çíàë. - Íàêîíåö âûäàâèëà Äæèííè.

- Çíàë. - "×óâñòâîâàë..." - ïîäóìàë îí. - "åáå íå èäåò áûòü òèãðèöåé, áîëüøå òåáå èäåò áûòü áåççàùèòíûì êîòåíêîì, êàê ðàíüøå. - Åãî òîí áûë î÷åíü íå îáû÷íûì ÿ Äæèííè - îíà íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàëà åãî äî ýòîãî.

- Ýòî íå òâîå äåëî. - ÿâèëà äåâóøêà.

- Áóäü ïîâåæëåâåé. - Ïðåäóïðåäèë òîò ñâîèì îáû÷íûì "" òîíîì.

- À òî ÷òî? Ñàì óáüåøü, èëè äðóæêîâ-Ïîæåíàòåëåé Ñìåðòè ïîçîâåøü? - Îíà ïðîäîëæàëà íàïàäàòü. Íåîæèäàííî â êîìíàòó âîðâàëàñü ÿ áëîíäèíêà è íàãëî ïîñìîòðåâ íà Äæèííè ïîâåðíóëàñü ê þ:

- Äðàêî, ñêîðî óæèí, òû íå ãîëîäåí? - Äæèííè ñðàçó çíàëà ÷òî ýòî èìåííî ÎÍÀ, òà "". Ïî÷åìó-òî â ãîëîâå ó íåå ñëîâî ÎÍÀ ïåðåâîäëñü êàê ÂÐÀÃ.

- Èäó, Ïåíñè, òîëüêî çàêîí÷ó îäíî äåëî. ß æå òåáå ñêàçàë ÿ ñ äèðåêòîðîì! - Ñêàçàë ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê íå ÿ ÿäà ñ Äæèííè, òà ÿäûâàëàñü ê âîøåäøåé äåâóøêå.

- Ïåíñè?! - âûðâàëîñü ó íåå íî ê þ áëîíäèíêà óæå ïîêèíóëà êîìíîòó. - Ïåíñè Ïàðêåíñîí, "à ÿ?

- Äà, îíà ÿ òîæå íå óçíàëà. - Äðàêî ñêðåñòèë ðóêè íà ãðóäè.

- ×òî îíà ñ ñîáîé ñäåëàëà? -Øîê âñå íå îòõîäèë.

- Äà òàê, íåñêîëüêî èçìåíåíèé. - Ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ìàëôîé. - Íó ëàäíî, ìíå ïîðà, ÿ. - Îí ÿ äî åå àêêóðàòíîãî íîñèêà áóäòî áûëà ðåáåíêîì. Äåâóøêà öèíè÷íî óëûáíóëàñü è âûøëà çà íèì.

"ß íåíàâèæó åãî!" - Ðåøèëà Äæèííè ÿÿñü â ðåñòîðàí íà ðàáîòó. - "Îí ÿ òàê âåäåò áóäòî ìíå äâà ãîäà! Àõ-õ, îí ÿ äî ÿ êàê êîãäà-òî Ãàððè...Íî ïî÷åìó îí íå âûëàçèò èç ìîåé ãîëîâû? Ïî÷åìó ÿ âñå ÿ þ î íåì? Î íèõ îáîèõ..." - Îíà çàäóì÷èâî âçäîõíóëà íî ýòè ìûñëè ïîêèíóëè åå, âñå ìûñëè... Îíà áîëüøå íå ìîãëà äóìàòü... Âîò ÎÍ - êðàñàâ÷èê êîòîðûé âå÷íî áåçóïðå÷íî îäåò è ïðè÷åñàí. À âîò ÎÍÀ - ÿ áëîíäèíêà ñ èäåàëüíûì ÿæåì è þðîì ïðîòèâ êîòîðîé ó íåå íåò øàíñîâ. Íî ïî÷åìó îíà âîîáùå ñðàâíèâàåò ÿ ñ ýòîé èäèîòêîé è ïî÷åìó ó íåå çàìåðàåò äûõàíèå êîãäà îí áëèçêî?.. Ìîæåò ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ñëèøêîì áëèçêî? Äæèííè îïóñòèëà ïîäíîñ ñ çàâòðîêîì íà ñòîë ÿ è Ïàðêåíñîí ÿ ñî ñòîðîíû ìóæùèíû.

- ×òî íèáóäü åùå? - Äåâóøêà âåæëèâî óëûáíóëàñü, áóäòî íå ïîìíèëà êàê â øêîëüíûå âðìåíà ïðåâðàùàëè åå æèçíü â àä.

- Íåò. - Äðàêî ÿíóë ìåøî÷åê ñ ÷àåâûìè.

- "û íå ñëèøêîì ùåäð ñ íåé? - Ñïðîñèëà Ïåíñè êîãäà Äæèííè îòîøëà.

- À ìíå ÷òî æàëêî? - Äðàêî ÿ ñåáå; íå ìîã æå îí ñêàçàòü åé ÷òî âíóòðè!..

- ...Äðàêî òû ÿ ñëóøàåøü? - Äåâóøêà ïîìàõàëà ðóêîé ïåðåä åãî ãëàçàìè.

- À-ààà? Ïðîñòè, ÿ ïðîñòî... Äà òàê, ÿþ îíîâîé ìåòëå; "". Íå ìîã æå îí ñêàçàòü åé ÷òî íèêàê íå ìîæåò âûáðîñèòü èç ãîëîâû îäíó îãíåííî-þ äåâ÷îíêó! ×òî èìåííî îíà òà åìó ÿ î êîòîðîé åìó òàê ìíîãî ïðåäñêàçûâàëè, ÿ ñíèëàñü åìó þ íî÷ü, îêîòîðîé îí äóìàë âñå ýòè ãîäû. ×òî âîîáùå îí ìîãðàñêàçàòü ýòîìó ìîíåêåíó?

Äæèííè îòêðûëà ìåøî÷åê è ÿõíóëà íà ñòîë âñå, ÷òî â íåì îêàçàëîñü: ñòî ãàëëåîíîâ, êóñî÷åê ïåðãàìåíòà è áåëûé öâåòî÷åê. Äåâóøêà ïîäíåñëà öâåòîê ê ëèöó è âäîõíóëà åãî ñëàäêèé àðîìàò, â íåì áûëî íåìíîãî îò àðîìàòà ÿ... Çàòåì îíà ðîçâåðíóëà ïåðãàìåíò îíà ïðî÷ëà:

_"Æäó ÿ âîçëå áàñåéíà â ÿòü.  
È íå äóìàé òðàòèòü ìîå ÿ, ïðèõîäè."_

"×òî ÷åðò âîçüìè ýòî äîëæíî çíà÷èòü?" - Îíà ïåðå÷èòûâàëà çàïèñëó âíîâü, ïîòîì åùå è åùå. - "Ìîæåò îí ðåøèë ÿÿ íàäî ìíîé?" - Îíà ïðåêóñèëà ãóáó.  
- "Åñòü òîëüêî îäèí ñïîñîá óçíàòü!" - Äæèííè ðåøèòåëüíî ïîïðàâèëà ðóáàøêó.

Äåâóøêà ÿíóëà çà óãîë; îí òàì, îäèí, ÿä÷âàåò íà ÷àñû. Îíà ãëóáîêî âäîõíóëà è ÿ ê íåìó ÿíóëà. Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ÿ è ÿ â ñàìîäîâîëüíîé óëûáêå.

- ß çíàë ÷òî òû ïðèéäåøü, - "èõî ñêàçàë îí. - "û ñëèøêîì þáîïûòíà.

- Íå óìíè÷àé, ÷åãî õîòåë? - Îòðåçàëà Äæèííè.

- "û - ÿ, êîãî ÿ þ èç 'îãâàðäñà ïîñëå ÿ. - Îí ïðîïóñòèë åå âîïðîñ. Øàãíóâ ê íåé îí ïîãëàäèë åå ïî ùåêå, îò ýòîãî ìóðàøêè ïðîáåæàëèñü ïî âñåìó òåëó ó íèõ îáîèõ.

- À Ïåíñè? - Âñêèíóëà áðîâè Äæèííè, óáðàâ äèöî îò ðóêè ÿ. Ïðè ýòîì ñëó÷àéíî îïðîêèíóâ íà ãëàçà ÿ îò çàêîëêè ïåðåäíèå ëîêîíû.

- À, îíà ïðîñòî ÿ êóêëà, âûñòàâêà ÿ ñîòðóäíèêîâ. - ÿ Äðàêî. - Íó ÿ äóðà ïîâåðèò ÷òî â òàêîå ÿ ÿ ïîåõàë íà ÔÀÁÐÈÊ" íàëàæåâàòü "êîå-" íàñ÷åò íîâîé ìåòëû ïîä íîçâàíèåì ""? - ÿñíèë îí.

- "û ëæåøü ñâîåé ý-ýýý... íåâåñòå, ÷òîá ïðèéòè þäà? - Åå áðîâè ÿëèñü åùå âûøå. Äæèííè âåëà åãî ê ëîâóøêå, íî ÷óâñòâîâàëà ÷òî è ñàìà ÿ òóäà.

- ÿ îíà ìíå íåâåñòà, ÿ æå þ, îíà - òîëüêî ÿ ðîáîòû! - Ðàçäðàæîííî íàïîìíèë îí.

- È îäèí íîìåð íà äâîèõ, òîæå ÿ ðîáîòû?- Êàêîå ïðàâî îíà èìååò ÿ â åãî æèçíü è ñ êàêîé ñòàòè îíà åãî ñïðàøèâàåò òàêèå âîïðîñû? - ïðîíåñëîñü ó íåå â ãîëîâå. - Ý, íàïëåâàòü!

-Íó õî÷åøü, ÿ ÿ òàì ñïàòü íå áóäó, à õîòü â âàííîé þ? Èëè ëó÷øå ó ÿ? - Ïðåäëîæèë Äðàêî.

- À ìíå-òî ÷òî? - Êàê-òî íå åñòåñòâåííî ó íåå ýòî ïîëó÷èëàñü.

- Äà òû æå ðåâíóåøü!

- ×òî çà ÷óøü?! - Âîò íàãëåö! Êòî åå çà ÿçûê ÿíóë?

- Âåäü òû ïî ìíå åùå ñ 'îãâàðäñà ñ óìà ñõîäèøü! - Íî âåäü ýòî îí ñõîäèë ïî íåé ñ óìà åùå ñî øêîëû, íå ïî îäòîé èç åãî ïîêëîííèö à ïî íåé. "àê êàê ýòî ñêàçàòü?

-Áëèí, ÷òî òû... - Îí ïðèëîæèë ïàëåö ê åå ãóáàì. Ìàëôîé ñìîòðåë íà íåå, ïîòîì ÿë çàêîëêó þ åå âîëîñû. Äæèííè îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó, ÷òî åé îñòàâàëîñü äåëàòü? Îíà ïëàâèëàñü êàê øîêîëàä íà îãíå...

Äðàêî ÿë åå ïîäáîðîäîê è ïðîíçèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë â ãëóáü åå ãëàç... Îí çàïðàâèë åå ÿííûå âàëîñû çà óøè à ðóêè òàê è îñòàëèñü íà ùåêàõ. Îíà ÿëà è ÿëà, ÷òî æå îò íåå ÿ?

Âíåçàïíî îíà îáõâàòèëà åãî þ, ýòèì äâèæåíèåì íàêëîíèâ ê ñåáå è ñîìêíóëà ãóáû ñ åãî ãóáàìè. Äæèííè ïîöåëîâàëà åãî íå òàê êàê öåëîâàëà äðóãèõ, íå òàê êàê öåëîâàëàñü â øêîëå, íå êàê êîòåíîê... "àê êàê íå öåëîâàëà íèêîãî...

- ß ïåðåäóìàë, - ñêàçàë îí îòîðâàâøèñü îò åå ãóá. - ß þ òèãðèöó. - Çàêîí÷èë Ìàëôîé è âíîâü ñêëîíèâøèñü íàä Äæèííè ïîöåëîâàë åå.

_Fin..._

  
  



End file.
